


Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

by AndiiErestor



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has been assigned a new partner for a few days. Although it may seem like they have a good, professional relationship, their reports say otherwise. After spending all of his free time being put down and mocked, Grell runs to Undertaker for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor do I make profit from it.

It wasn’t his fault that Ronald was in the infirmary, but that’s where he was. As a result, Grell was paired with a different reaper for the next few days after the incident. He’d tried to change William’s mind – to let him work alone if not with someone else – but the man steadily refused every new suggestion. Grell had even gotten Jimmy from 3rd to volunteer himself for the temporary position, but William had refused him as well, leaving Grell with no choice but to work with Ellie.

The other reaper had interned under Sam Jones. He was a real tight-ass, and never failed to remind Grell of all of _his_ shortcomings as a dispatcher. Furthermore, he taught his students by example – Grell’s example, that is – of what _not_ to do and what to avoid in the workplace. This of course lead to a new generation of reapers who despised Grell and looked down on the red-head with disgust every year or so. Ellie was from the previous year’s group and while this meant that she wouldn’t be as vicious as the new trainees, it also meant that she would have had time to find her own place at Dispatch and to establish her own ideas on how Grell was a complete and utter failure.

Grell dragged himself into the office reluctantly on a Thursday to be greeted by an over-exuberant five-star on the back by his new “partner.” They were given collections at almost a one-per-hour rate. And as if that wasn’t enough, every spare moment between the gathering of those souls was spent listening to Ellie’s abusive remarks.

After three days and two double shifts, Grell was exhausted. He’d barely had time to bathe, much less sleep in the last three days. The last straw had been going in to submit his report to Will, only to be put on leave until Ronald could once again take up his position. _It’s been brought to my attention that you should not be out on the field with someone who is not already used to your methods as you prove to be a danger to yourself, your partner and anyone in the immediate vicinity,_ he had said. _I thought we’d been through this already Sutcliff,_ he’d continued _, but… Obviously you didn’t learn your lesson last time. Ellie’s report here –_ he held it up - _clearly shows that. So it seems I have no choice but to suspend you. You can resume work once Mr. Knox is well again as he seems to be the only one willing to work with you without complaint. Good day, Sutcliff._

Grell just stood there for a few minutes, frozen, until William waved him away. The report in his hand fell to the ground as Grell ran out of the office, leaving the door wide open, allowing the entire department to hear the subsequent shout of his name from the supervisor’s office.

With the laughter of his peers accompanying him out of the door, Grell hasn’t even stopped by his house before returning to the mortal world. He’d run to what seemed like a decently unpopulated area, snuck into a small alley between two buildings and opened a portal straight to his intended destination. It was risky, he knew. There was always a good chance that someone had sought the undertaker’s services, be he wasn’t in a state to be concerned with such things at the moment.

Grell stepped through the portal and let it fall shut behind him. Once in Undertaker’s shop he stood in the center of the room panting and looking around wildly for the old reaper. A whimper escaped through the tightly shut lips as Grell’s eyes landed on the man behind the counter.

Undertaker’s attention, suddenly captured by the sound from the usually lively red head, had him coming around the front desk just in time to receive an armful of the red reaper. Grell clung tightly to the man’s coat, fingers unintentionally tangled and tugging at his hair. He held his breath, as though the simple act would make Undertaker disappear. He didn’t move a muscle, until Undertaker gentle cradled his head and asked what had happened.

Grell gasped and tears rapidly welled and fell from his eyes. Great sobs and hitching breaths filled the room with the sounds of grief. They stood for several minutes until Grell’s sobs had faded to quiet whimpers. Undertaker took a step to the side and slowly sat on a coffin’s lid, bringing Grell to sit at his side. He waited patiently until Grell’s cries had finally ceased and the younger reaper had pulled away before speaking once more.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Undertaker asked, one hand coming to stroke Grell’s cheek. “You are usually such a cheerful, little lady. It wounds my old heart to see you in tears.”

A small smile came to Grell’s lips at being called a lady. It seemed the old reaper was the only one willing to do so. “Ron-Ronnie was injured.” Undertaker nodded and waited for more. “Will wouldn’t let me work alone, but that’s not… The- the- the… _Reaper_ he paired me with!”

Undertaker chuckled under his breath, “That’s the first time I’ve heard the word used as an insult –”

“She kills me!” Grell shouted and squeezed the undertaker even closer, “I may as well turn my scythe on myself!”

“Hmm,” Undertaker brought his fingers to run through Grell’s hair as he spoke, “Would you like to tell me about it over tea?”

Grell quickly returned his face to the crook of Undertaker’s neck. “No,” he pouted, “Can we just… Will you… Hold me?”

“Of course,” Undertaker chuckled and returned the gesture.

Grell sighed happily, taking in the scent of clean sheets and rain, thinking it strange yet comforting that the man didn’t smell of antiseptics as one might expect of a man of his profession. He took another deep breath before starting his tale, “Well, you see, when we left the office she said…”

Undertaker held Grell through the telling of the last few days’ events, nodding at the appropriate intervals and silently cursing the woman in question. Even after Grell had finished, they sat in quietude, listening to each other breath and occasionally hum. And finally as the day drew to a close, Grell pulled back with a smile and a contemplative look in his eye before placing a gentle kiss to Undertaker’s cheek.

“Thank you, he whispered. “Thank you for being there. Thank you for listening.”

Undertaker smiled in return and chased after Grell as he leaned away, placing a short but adoring kiss on his lips. “You are always welcome, my dear,” he hummed, “though should something like this happen again in the future, I should hope you will come to me sooner.” Undertaker took Grell’s chin between his thumb and index, gazing into his eyes, “Deal?”

Grell nodded and once again took Undertaker into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom, and I honestly wasn't sure how to write for Grell, but I needed to get this out. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
